Brooke and lucas Keep your heartbeating
by Pashince Garth
Summary: Brooke is in the hospital. Lucas finds out bad news about Brooke and the baby. A old friend visits Brooke.


-_Hello, this Is the aurthor speacking. I just wanted to let you know that I thank you for reviewing and telling your friends about this series of Brooke and Lucas. Thank you so much and please review.-_

_Its dark, my lips are cold. All I could see is pitch black, then suddenly something happened. The darkness started to go away. I had tears running down my face. It was hard for me to swallow. I looked down at myself, I was a teenager again. I was surprised._

"_Lucas?" I cried out but no one answered me. I slowly stood, every fiber of my body hurt. This curly blonde haired girl came up to me and smiled. I made the biggest smile, that the whole world will see it._

"_Peyton." I said._

"_Brooke Davis." She answered. She came to me and hugged me tight. I didn't want to let her go because if I did. I wouldn't be able to see her again._

"_You bitch." I said. Peyton let go and laughed._

"_Brooke… I know that I hurt you, I can feel the pain but trust me… ill be alright." Peyton said, I whipped the tears from my face._

"_Peyton, no. This wasn't suppost to happen like this. You promised me that you would stay with me… remember?" I told her. She took a deep breathe, and grabbed my shoulders._

"_ . You are the strongest person I know. Im always going to keep that promise but Brooke you cant hold me around your shoulder." She said._

"_Peyton please. " I begged._

"_You remember what you always told me?" she asked me. I nodded._

"_I always be there for you." I said._

"_Yes, and I will always be there for you but you have to be there for Lucas now."_

"_How can you forgive me Peyton?"_

"_I don't know." She said._

Lucas Scott, was standing above his girlfriend. That was having surgrey. Lucas was behind the big glass window. Where always something bad happened. Lucas heard the door opened and he turned around. It was Haley, Nathan, Skills, Mouth, Millicent, Jamie and the doctor. Lucas tried to put on a happy smile but he couldn't make it out. Haley walked over and hugged him but Lucas kept his hands to himself.

"She has to wake up." Lucas told them. He saw the doctor in the coner and rushed over to him. The doctor stood still for a second.

"Lucas… her heartbeat is very slow. We don't know if she is going to make it." The doctor said.

"Shes pregnant!" Lucas yelled.

"Luke calm down." Skills said.

"No! You mean to tell me, that Brooke Davis is not going to make it." Lucas yelled at the doctor. The doctor hesightated but then answered.

"Yes… this is just maybe but if she dies and the baby does too… im so sorry." The doctor finally said and walked out without saying another word. Lucas was mad. He slammed his hand against the wall. Haley walked over to him and rubbed his back.

"I cant loss her, Haley. I just cant." Lucas said to her. Haley nodded and looked out the window.

"_Peyton I have to tell you something." I said._

"_Your pregnant." Peyton answered. I looked surprised and noged me. we where sitting under the bridge. It was beautiful outside, clear._

"_How'd you know?" I asked her. She looked at the clear blue sky._

"_I told you, im always there." Peyton smiled at me. for the first time, I felt even more safe with Peyton by my side._

"_I hope the baby's okay." I told her, she stood there for a second. Peyton looked concerned, it was like she felt something that was going on._

"_Brooke?" Peyton called my name._

"_Yes." I said._

"_Do you have a heartbeat?" Peyton asked me. I touched my chest where my heart is suppost to be but there wasn't any heart beat._

"_No" I said with concern in my voice. I started to shake._

The beating of Brookes heart was gone.

"Where losing her!" one of the nurses yelled. Lucas got up from sitting on the bentch and went to the class. He heard nothing. He slammed the class hard.

"Brooke!" he yelled. Millicent started to cry, so did the rest of them. Jamie went up beside Lucas. Jamie held his hand.

"Come on, Aunt brooke. Breathe." Jamie whispered.

"Breathe baby, Breathe." Lucas was saying.

"_Brooke you have to breathe." Peyton yelled at me. I couldn't feel a thing._

"_I cant Peyton." I told her._

"_Brooke, yes you can. You have to breathe!" Peyton yelled. I kept trying but I couldn't. "Brooke Davis, you better breathe for Lucas, and for the baby!"_

I gasped for air. It was one of those loud gasps. I looked around, I could see the doctor touching me and trying to put me back to sleep. I look up at the window. I saw everyone was cheering, Lucas picked up Jamie and smiled wide. I was alive and I wasn't going anywhere. I looked around and I couldn't see Peyton anymore.

"Peyton?" I called out but there wasn't an answer.

"Shh, Brooke Davis. I have to get you taken care of." The doctor said, he was kind of hot too.

I was sitting there in my hospital bed. These sheets are tight, and there not silk. Lucas came and ran in. He kissed me a thousand times.

"Someone didn't brush their teeth this morning." I teased. He laughed and hugged me once more. Everyone stared to come in. Jamie came and sat on my lap. I checked myself into reality. I grabbed Lucas's hand in shock. "How's the baby?" I asked him. He went to go find the doctor and I caught up with everyone.

"Brooke, you almost gave me a heart attack." Haley told me. I laughed, Lucas came back with the doctor. Everyone stood there in silence and left me, Lucas and the doctor alone. Jamie shut the door behind him. I looked at the doctor for good news. He came to my side and smiled.

"How are you?" the doctor asked me. I waved my hands in the air.

"im fine… what about the baby?" I asked him fast. Lucas came to my side and held my hand tight. "Please." I begged. The doctor swallowed hard.

"Your really close. I think your due date is in 5 months are more… there where some problems but your baby's are alright." The doctor said, with a smile. I cried, this is the happiest I have ever been in my life. Lucas had a cheerful laugh that he made. He kissed my stomach and the kissed. we were so happy.

"Wait, baby'sss?" Lucas asked.

"yes. Your having Twins." The doctor told us. We were so surprised. Lucas turned to me and smiled. We looked into each others eyes. Lucas cupped his hands on my face, and kissed me slowly.

"Marry me, Brooke Davis." Lucas said.


End file.
